The beginning of John and Vala
by starg8er
Summary: Set on the Daedalus corridor Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard are discussing tactics to defeat the many enemies of the Pegasus galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Look Colonel I'm... I mean we are doing the best we can" said Sheppard as he a Carter walked into the bridge.

"I know ..." Carter said not wanting to offend anyone "but at the same time I've called in a little help"

"Who?" interrupted Dr McKay

The whole bridge all looked to wait the arrival of this help.

And with a beam of light a woman wearing black leather trousers with solid black boots on and a brownish corset top, which looked like it had seen better days and she was carrying a small, once upon a time black material bag over one shoulder and a black leather jacket over the other.

"I thought I succeeded in getting rid of you" the woman's attentions focused on Carter.

Sheppard decided to ask the one question that was on most people's minds.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My names Vala... Vala Mal Doran"

"Wait! Vala... The same Vala that's stolen and held Dr Jackson hostage?" McKay asked with a slight bit of worry and shock written all over him.

"And Colonel Mitchell. Yes"

"Wait you held Colonel Mitchell hostage" exclaimed Sheppard

Vala slowly looked Sheppard up and down with a smile.

"Technically yes. But it wasn't completely my fault"

"You held him hostage" Added McKay

"Okay okay I think we may have gone off topic" Carter finally said

"What gave it away" Sheppard said sarcastically still looking at Vala.

"Yes, so why am I here again" Vala said with a slight bit of 'I could be somewhere better right now' in her voice.

"We need help with our enemies..." begun Carter

"Yes and some of them are like you in more than one way" interrupted McKay

Vala looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Carter heard a voice on the headset

"Go ahead Radek...ok I'm on my way..."she looked at Sheppard "...I have to go Radeks got something to show me could you help Vala please?"

Vala gave Sheppard and innocent smile and Sheppard gladly returned it

"I'd be delighted"

"Oh god" McKay said rolling his eyes.

Vala and John looked at him with the same rebellious and exited look.

John and Vala both sat across from each other in a pretty deserted canteen.

"Well then Colonel Sheppard..." Vala was beginning to say before she was interrupted by him

"It's John actually" he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, he was sure he could see her beginning to blush.

"Okay then John..." she began with a smile "... Aren't you meant to be teaching me about the threat in your galaxy?"

"Oh you already know about the Replicators" he kept smiling and so did she.

"Yes but I thought there were other threats like oh I don't know the Genni or even the Wraith "

"Oh yeah. So where do you want to start"

"Let start with the Wraith they sound like fun." Vala say giving Sheppard one of her cheeky smiles.

"Okay then..." John began talking about the Wraith to her and he could see she was really listening. John really was beginning to like her even after everything he's been told she's done he couldn't help but want to lean over and hug or even for some reason kiss her and when she smiled or laughed that urge became stronger.

The Daedalus soon came out of hyperspace and a chatty John didn't even realize.

"Err...John"

"Yeah"

"Re-entry into Atlantis in 2 minutes" came Colonel Caldwell's voice on the onboard radio.

"I think we're here now" Vala said with a large smile on her face.

John said blushing "I feel like such an idiot"

"Good" she said jokingly nudging him. He just couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone had already unpacked from the Daedalus even Vala

"Okay everyone back to work as normal. Colonel Sheppard can we have a word in my office please?" asked Colonel Carter nodding her head in the general direction.

As they walked into her office Sheppard looked worried not because he had done something wrong just because he didn't know why Carter would want to talk with him in private.

"I want to know how you feel about Vala" Sam asked while she sat in her chair.

A confused and surprised John answered "Well, she seems like a nice girl"

"Okay, is that it she's a nice girl?"

"Well she seems smart and funny"

"Okay Sheppard that'll do..." Sam was saying before being interrupted

"Look I'm not being rude but what is this about?" Sheppard said looking very anxious.

"Well if you let me finish speaking" raising he voice slightly

"Sorry"

"How would you feel about Vala joining your team?"

"Well that would be great, yeah" Sheppard was trying so hard to hide the excitement and happiness from his voice.

"Okay. Well do you want to bring Vala in here and tell her or shall I tell her alone?" "No no I'll go get her and we'll both do it" still trying to keep the joy out of his voice.

Sheppard went in search for Vala, surely she couldn't have gone far after all she didn't know Atlantis but two hours later he still couldn't find her. Where could she possibly be?

Then he decided to check the gym after all it was the only place he hadn't checked but he still doubted she would be in there after all she didn't know anyone else, well apart from McKay.

"Come on big man what ya waiting for" A woman's voice teased. As Sheppard got closer he noticed the voice coming from the gym was starting to sound a lot like Vala, so he opened the gym doors.

"Err... whats going on here?"John said with shock on both his face and in his voice.

"Oh hello John miss me" Vala teased

"What are you doing on top of Ronon?"

"Well he challenged me so I kicked his ass..." Vala then turning her attention to Ronon "... didn't I big man" she then tapped his face and jumped off him with the 'I'm so innocent' smile.

"Okay Vala we need to go see Carter"

"Oh okay" Vala said with a slight bit of disappointment in her voice. Vala then began to slowly walk away with John until Ronon caught up with her and said

"Hey, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, can't wait"

Ronon then walked off

"So then, I see you met Ronon"

"Yeah he's great. It's so much more entertaining to have someone who is a decent challenge"

"Well I'm quite a good sparring partner. Ronon taught me"

"Is that a subtle hint you want me to kick your ass too" she said with a huge smile

"Yeah... wait... no...I mean" Vala just kept laughing while John started blushing and soon enough John joined in laughing until they ended up in Colonel Carter's office.

"John what took you so long" exclaim Sam

"Yeah John" Vala said with her arms crossed and a hidden smirk on her face.

"Anyway, we have something we want to ask you" John said, quickly changing subject.

"How would you like to join the Atlantis expedition or more specifically how would you like being assigned to Colonel Sheppards team" Sam asked

Vala's smile was widening her whole face was beginning to light up

"Really?"

John nodded his head and started to smile, then suddenly Vala pounced on him and started hugging him so tightly his ribs where almost crushed.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes then" John tried to say with the little air that was left in his lungs.

"Yes. Yes of course!" jumping off him, failing to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Okay then well why don't we leave Colonel Carter to her work while I introduce you to the rest of the team...straight after I've been to the infirmary to make sure my lungs and ribs are still intact" with a jokingly smith on his face

"Sorry" she whispered with a little sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hey feeling better" Vala asked Ronon

"Oh yeah, great, never better" he sarcastically said with a little smile

"Oh Vala this is Teyla..." they both exchanged hellos while Ronon was still talking "And this is..."

"McKay" Vala interrupted "We've already met" Vala gave one of her cheeky smiles to Ronon then to McKay, mainly because she knew it would annoy him.

"Hey where's John" Teyla asked looking around

"Oh in the infirmary I kinda crushed him with excitement"

"Why?" asked a slightly worried McKay

"Because she joining the team Rodney" John said walking into the cafeteria

They all smiled, well, all but McKay who looked a little miserable and annoyed.

"Right well I have to get back to Torren" Teyla said beginning to leave.

"Who's Torren?" Vala whispered to John with a slight confused look on her face.

"Teylas son" John answered.

Rodney wasn't far behind Teyla as she went, so John and Vala both sat down and created a conversation with Ronon.

As night fell over Atlantis Vala could help but go outside onto the east pier and look over the beautiful landscape. There was a full moon and it was glistering off the ocean, John could see her eyes were filling with wonder and adventure.

"Aren't you cold?" asked a cautious John walking outside

Vala turned slightly to see he was standing by the door.

"A bit, but I just couldn't miss a view like this"

"Well I wouldn't worry, it's not going anywhere" he smiled

"I guess" she smiled back

John went inside and Vala slowly followed behind him.

"Where am I meant to be sleeping then" Vala always had a smile on her face especially being here

"Follow me" returning the smile

John escorted her to her room which was only a couple of doors down from his room but before Vala went into her room she turned around to John

"Sorry about... well... you know crushing you"

"Don't worry about it, no damage done... well not much" he said winking at her

"Goodnight"

"Night" she said with a warm smile on her face

Vala went into her room and closed the door leaving John unable to stop smiling as he walks away to his own room for the night.


End file.
